


Emotions Run High

by B00KL0V3R



Category: Jonas Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00KL0V3R/pseuds/B00KL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Are Not Always As They Seem And Life Can Throw You Many Obstacles But Can You Over Come Then? And Can You Do It Alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions Run High

I Woke Up To The Sound Of My Alarm Clock That Morning. I Just Couldn’t Wait to See Nick. He Is My Everything, My Pride And Joy, The Love Of My Life. I Race down the Stairs and Rush to the Table to Eat Breakfast. Today Seemed A Little Quieter Than Usually, Almost A Depressive Atmosphere. So Breakfast Was Awkwardly Quiet. After Those Gruelling 15 Minutes of Eating Were Finally Up, I Went Back Up To My Bedroom And Quickly Got Dressed Ready To See Him. I Know He Wouldn’t Be Up And Dressed Yet So I Went On The Computer To Check My E-Mail, I Usually Have One Off Of Nick, But Today There Was No Sign Of An E-Mail, And He Hasn’t Even called me This Morning, This Wasn’t Like Him At all, I Had To See What Was Going On, I Was Starting To Get In A Panic, All Of A Sudden, 3 Loud Bangs Were Coming From The Front Door, I Looked Out Of The Window And It Was Joe, Nick’s Brother, With Tears Streaming Down His Face. I Raced Down The Stairs And Opened The Door As Fast As I Could, He Was Standing There With Tears In His Eyes And Down His Face, And I Have Never Seen Joe Cry Once Before, He Couldn’t Breath Because He Ran Here So Fast.  
Alyssa: Joe, Joe Calm down What’s Going On?!  
My Eyes were starting To Fill up because I Had a Feeling What Was Coming Next, Must Be Something to do with ... Nick...  
Joe: Please...Ju...Just Come With Me...  
Alyssa: Let Me Get My Shoes, Get In the Car  
I Grab the Nearest Pair Of Shoes As I Can And Ran Out In The Car, My Mum Looked Out Of The Window Crying As If She Knew What Was Wrong Already. Am I The Only One Who Doesn’t Know? I Didn’t Try To Make A Conversation With Joe In The Car, He Was Crying And I Was Very Close To Breaking Down. I Was Trembling With The Worry Of Where He Was Taking Me.  
Within About 10 Minutes Of Driving We Parked Outside The Place I Was Praying We Weren’t Going To Come To, The Hospital. Joe Got Out Of The Car And Opened My Car Door, I Was Shaking So Much I Couldn’t Even Get Out Without The Support Of Joe Arms. I Finally Stepped Out Of The Car And I See Kevin Racing Towards Us With A Look Of Worry On His Face. He Wrapped His Arms around Me As If to Say 'Sorry for what you’re about to See' and that’s When I Broke down Crying. I had all These Thought Running through My Mind, What’s Happened to Him? Why Didn’t Anyone Tell Me? And Most Of All Will I Ever Tell Him I Love Him Again? We Walked In All Together. Kevin Was Linking Arms With Me, Holding My Hand For Support, We Were Shaking Together With Fear, And Worst Of All, He Already Knew What Was Coming, And I Had No Clue. We Walked Through The Automatic Glass Doors And I Could Smell The Fear Around The Large Hallway, The People With White Jackets Walking Past Us, The Mother With Her Small Child Crying. We Turned Right and Walked Down the Long, White Corridor. It Was Like You Were Walking For Hours On End to See The One You Loved. We Stood Outside A Big Brown Door And Joe Gave It A Little Push So It Opened Up...  
I Saw Nick, Lying There Helplessly, With Wires And Tubes Hooked Up To His Pale Body. It Was Like There Was No Life in Me Whatsoever. My Heart Was Suddenly Shredded Into Pieces, I Felt Myself Fall Back At The Sight Of Him, But Luckily Joe And Kevin Were There To Catch Me. I Just Stood They Helplessly Looking At The Love Of My Life In The Worst State I’ve Ever Seen Him In. Joe Managed To Push Me In The Door And I Took A Seat Next To His Bedside As Joe And Kevin Left Me To Talk To The Almost Lifeless Guy Beside Me. I Didn’t Know What To Say Or Do. I’ve Never Been in This Situation before with Anyone, Especially the Ones I Care Most About. I Reached My Hand Over To His And Held It Like I Did Usually. His Hand Was Cold, Ice Cold, And Pale Like A Vampires Skin. I Looked Up At His Face And By Shock I Saw A Smile Come From His Lips Which Made Me Smile At Least Once Today, I Was Still Crying, But I Knew He Could Hear Every Word I Was Saying. And He Needed To Hear How I Felt About Him. I don’t know what’s going to Happen to Him In The Future, And I Dread to Think about That. I’m Focusing on the Present. I sat on the Bedside and Leaned into His Face So He Was Sure to Hear What I Was Saying, I Did want Him to Miss this...  
Hey, I Know You Can Hear Me. I need you to know Just How Much You Mean to Me. I Love You More Than Anyone I’ve ever loved In My Entire Life. You Mean The World To Me And I Could Never Replace You, Ever. And I Don’t Think My Life Would Ever Be The Same Without You.Theres Always a Place In My Heart For You And You Only. I Love You Nick...  
By Then Tears Were Just Pouring Out Of My Eyes. I Couldn’t Control the Way I Feel About Him. What Will Happen If He Does Pass On? How Can I Ever Replace Him? I Gently Kiss Him On His Cheek And I Sit Back On The Seat, Still Holding His Hand. In A Shock, I Hear Something Coming From His Mouth, He Was Gasping For Air, But He Looked Desperate To Say Something. I Hear The Words Come Out Of His Mouth. Lyssa I Love You. And Then He Dropped, The Machine Next To Him Kept On One Tone. No Beeps Like There Was Before, Which Can only mean one thing, I started to scream, knowing that the only man I had ever loved was now gone forever. Joe and Kevin ran In, Comforting Me screaming keeping Me calm even though they were the ones that had just lost there brother.......

OMG! I Suddenly Wake Up Screaming And Crying, I Look At The Alarm Clock And See It Was Reading 4am. And Then Some Guy Popped Up To My Level With Worry On My Face. I Was So Happy To See That The Guy Was Nick. He Was Okay!  
Nick: What’s Up Lyssa Are We Being Robbed?!  
Alyssa: Oh My Goodness...You’re Okay!  
I Grabbed Him into a hug and he looked so confused, But He Wrapped His Muscular Arms around Me and Smiled. I Was Just So Glad To See He Was Okay! I Love Him And Always Will. That was a nightmare I’ll Never EVER Forget for the rest of my life...


End file.
